


Fallin' Like the First Snow

by hunhanthusiast



Category: Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhanthusiast/pseuds/hunhanthusiast
Summary: Sehun doesn't like reading but what's peculiar about him is that he can always be seen going inside the town's library.
Kudos: 7





	Fallin' Like the First Snow

Sehun doesn't like reading books or reading in general. Well he reads if he has to - sometimes. He prefers to be on his bed and watch shows or play games he deemed to be good.

It's not an issue really. A teenager who prefers watching over reading isn't something peculiar. What's peculiar about Sehun is that he can always be seen going inside the town's library. He stays there for hours. He often comes home late because of this habit of his. But what is he even doing at the library if reading isn't his cup of tea?

_**This story starts when the first snow fell last year.** _

Sehun's finally on his way home from his classmate's house after finishing their project that was scheduled to be submitted the day after. He's a procrastinator but he gets things done before the deadline. The weather's not too nice. It was starting to get cold and Sehun and the word cold don't really fit well in a sentence. He gets cold easily and he doesn't like it. So he started making big strides, wanting to go home before it gets even colder. He's walking with his head down, there aren't a lot of people outside given that it's already 8 PM and the weather's not really suited for a night walk so he's not really worried about bumping into someone. Upon passing the busy town square, Sehun heard a ringing sound (must be a tiny bell) and a thud. 

He lifted his head up and saw a man smaller than him sitting on the pavement. Sehun stared at him and started doubting if the person in front of him is really a man, well he's very pretty and his features don't resemble those of a man - round pinkish cheeks, thin lips, long eyelashes, sparkling small round eyes. The man (or woman, Sehun is yet to find out) in front of him was still busy blowing air on his palm. Sehun noticed that there were small bruises. Sehun held his hand out and helped him (her?) which the small guy (girl) took.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. I just got off from work and I need to hurry or I'll miss the bus" the latter said.

"Oh, it's okay. It's partly my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't notice you, Miss?"  
"You shouldn't be walking like that! The road's a dangerous place and I'm Luhan! I'm no miss, I'm a guy" Luhan said with a chuckle.

"Oh, apologies, it's just that - uh yeah. I'm Sehun"

"Don't worry, you're not the first one who thought that I am a girl" Luhan smiled at him.

"Is your hand okay?" Sehun stared at Luhan's bruised palm. The latter's hand is warm and pretty and nice to hold.

"Yes it is, just bruises, nothing big really"

"I'm sorry again"

"Don't worry, it's okay" Luhan took something out from his pocket, "here, the news said that the first snow might happen today and it would be cold. Your hands are pretty longer than mine but it will fit" Luhan gave Sehun his pair of gloves.

"I have to get going now, Sehun! Nice meeting you and oh, pay attention to where you are going alright? See you!" Luhan ran towards the bus stop and waved at him before getting inside the bus.  
Sehun waved at him and stood there for a while. Minutes after, true to what Luhan had said, something white and cold fell on Luhan's gloves. The first snow did fell and maybe, Sehun's falling for the guy who just left as fast as the first snow did.

Sehun spent some (well, if he's telling the truth it will be most) of his days and nights thinking of the angel he met few days ago. He doesn't have any wings but Sehun is sure that he is an angel who fell from above - well for Sehun he is.

He heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling. He wants to see Luhan again (just a glimpse would be enough) and find out why the thought of the said guy makes Sehun's heart beat a little faster and why feels giddy every time Luhan comes to mind. But where om Earth would he find him? That night was nothing but of a coincidence. He knows Luhan works around there somewhere but where exactly? All he heard was a bell sound before he saw Luhan on the pavement.

_'I just got off from work'_

_'I just got off from work'_

_'I just got off from work'_

Upon realizing the relation between the bell sound and Luhan's workplace, Sehun gets Luhan's gloves and put it in a box before placing it in his bag. He'll return it to Luhan tomorrow. It's the natural thing to do after all - returning what's not yours to its rightful owner. That's the only reason, he convinced himself.

The next day after school, Sehun hurriedly made his way to where he and Luhan first met so he can have more time to spare looking for a place with a bell on its doorway. But fate wasn't really on Sehun's side. After scouting the area, it turned out that all the doorways of the shops and the library on that street have bells. Sehun just wishes Luhan doesn't work at the library for it's the nearest one at the spot where he first met him. He can't imagine himself sitting inside one just to spend his time looking at Luhan. The idea of being with books for Sehun is downright creepy. He only reads when necessary.

  
Sehun sat at the bench a decent meters away from the library. He's just going to wait for Luhan there. He's clad in a yellow winter coat, a thick one at that so he wouldn't really be that cold. He's wearing a pair of gloves too and a polka-dot scarf is wrapped around his neck (too early for New Year since it's just October 20).

He played some games on his phone to kill time. A few games after and he heard a bell ringing. He lifted his head up and saw Luhan closing the door of the library. Well, there goes his worry.  
He stood up and Luhan noticed him the moment he turned around.

"Oh, Sehun! What brought you here and why are you sitting here, out in the cold? Are you waiting for someone?" Luhan put a hand over his mouth and gasped, "woah that's a lot of questions already" he mumbled (or tried to for it's just too loud to be a mumble).

Sehun find it cute.

"Uh, yeah. I'm waiting for you" he confessed.

"Me? Do you need anything from me? What can I do for you?" Luhan approached him with a puzzled look.

"I'm here to return your gloves" Sehun took it out from his bag and hand it over to Luhan.

"Oh, you should have just come inside the library and give it to me directly! How long have you been waiting? It's cold!" Luhan took the gloves and placed it in his own bag.

"2 hours? I'm not that cold, don't worry"

"2 hours? You could have had frozen in the cold!" Luhan took Sehun's hands in his and rubbed them together. Upon realizing what he's doing, he immediately let go out, flustered with what he just did. He avoided his gaze.

"Sorry, I did that out of habit. My mom always does that to me and when I got older, it became a habit of mine too. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Sehun smiled at him, "so? Would you like to grab some coffee?"

"I would like to but it's already late Sehun. I might miss the bus. I'm sorry"

"Next time then?"

"Sure! I need to go now, Sehun! I'll see you next time! Hyung's going to treat you for sure" Luhan smiled at him and skipped towards the bus stop. He waved at Sehun again before boarding the bus, the same gesture he did the first time they met.

A week after Sehun found himself in front of the library again. 

He’s been thinking for days now on how he’s going to ask Luhan out and have some coffee with the latter and he can’t think of any way. He knows Luhan agreed but he doesn’t want to creep the guy out if he appeared in the library all of a sudden. But fate must had favored him that day for he needs some reference books to read for his upcoming Mock Board Exam. 

He opened the door and the sound the bell ringing filled the quiet place. He spotted Luhan at the library’s reception. He’s busy talking to a kid who was holding a book of what seemed a compilation of fairy tales so he didn’t notice Sehun entering. Not wanting to bother the other, Sehun started going around the library to look for the books he need. 

Looking at the tall shelves filled with books of various thickness and colors is enough to make Sehun feel a little uncomfortable. Not the ‘I feel so uncomfortable I want to throw up type’, don’t worry. After a couple of turns and getting lost, Sehun had reached the section filled with books for Accountancy students. Sehun likes numbers. He’s a genius actually. He doesn’t need to study much for the mock exam but he needs a reason to go to the library. He’ll think of how to deal with his mom’s stares later for Sehun + books = a rare occurence.

He got three thick books and find his way towards the reception. He knocked on the wooden table to get Luhan’s attention (who’s sitting on the floor and seems to be looking for something)  
  
 _Thud._

“Aw! Hi and happy reading! What would you like to get for today?’ Luhan greeted him with a smile although he’s holding his head which hit the table, “oi, Sehun-ah, hi!”

“Hello, Luhan-hyung. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, it happens frequently so I’m used to it”

‘You might have one hard head then?” he jokingly said.

Luhan crossed his arm, “Yes, I do. So what do you want to borrow or read?”

“These three,” he put the books on the table and Luhan took the cards at the back, got a pen and handed them to Sehun.

“Kindly fill these cards out with the needed information. You have two weeks max to return the books, failure to do so will result in a $5 fee per book”

Sehun nodded and gave the cards back to Luhan, “is that all?”

“Uhm, and if you’re free, I can treat you today as I promised a week ago” he mumbled as a reply

“Sure, I’ll wait for you outside then?”

“Oh, no need! I’ll go ask Audrey if I can go home earlier today”

Luhan left the reception desk and went to the young woman at the end of the first aisle. They talked for a while and he saw Audrey looking at him (plus the low whistling gesture too) before Luhan went back to get his things.

“Let’s go?” Sehun nodded at him. Luhan waved at Audrey and the latter smiled at both of them, She even gave Sehun a knowing look and raised her eyebrows up and down three times (yes, he counted) which left Sehun puzzled.

“So, what do you want to drink? The cafe’s just a block away” Luhan asked him.

“Uhm, I’ll have chocolate?”

“You’re not a fan of coffee? I like Americano the most”

“Not really, palpitations” Sehun replied.

“Oh, I see. How old are you by the way? I’m 23”

“You look too young to be 23 though. I’m 19”

“I really am your hyung then!” Sehun nodded as a reply.

When they reached the cafe, Luhan was the one who ordered their drinks while Sehun look for vacant seats. They talked about random things. Sehun is thankful that Luhan’s very chatty for he doesn’t want to make things awkward. Luhan can continue talking for days and Sehun won’t get tired of listening to his stories.  
  
They’re very interesting and the way Luhan tells his stories is pretty interestingtoo. He makes gestures and sound effects most of the times. Sehun enjoyed Luhan’s company. It was & pm when they decided to leave the cafe. Sehun waited until the bus Luhan’s in had already left before making his own way home. His mother stared at him when he went home smiling with books in his arms.

When Sehun returned the book two weeks later, he bought a cup of Americano for Luhan and a cup of hot chocolate for Audrey. When the latter took it, she made a thumbs up gesture to Luhan and he laughed. Sehun didn’t understand what that meant but he smiled when Audrey thanked him.

Not really wanting to leave yet, he got a random book and sat at the table where he can clearly see Luhan. He didn’t even bother reading the title of that book or what it is about. 

It became Sehun’s monthly habit. And after three months, he started dropping by the library at least twice a month then it became four times. He still doesn't read the books he randomly get. He's thankful Luhan doesn't ask questions about what he read.

During his every visit, Luhan will leave his post earlier and they will get some coffee (well chocolate for him). And every time they did, he gets to know Luhan more. He started talking more, too. They became comfortable with each other to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Princess. This one's still unfinished sadly (something came up while I was writing this). I'll post the second part before or on Christmas. This is my first shot in trying to get back my passion. This is unedited too so errors are to be expected. Happy 1220!


End file.
